Multicrossovers Gone Mad!
by Otakubukai
Summary: Going with the flow is the best way to put it. [ E-21 - K Project - Kuroko no Basuke - Bleach - Gintama - & hints of other anime. ] Multi-crossover.


**Multicrossovers Gone Mad!**

_So you know, the summary was eaten by the overly-hungry author. Just read the title, and you'll get what the story is about. I would like to warn you though that it's dangerous inside. Too many cracks and different kinds of situations on the wrong time. And by cracks, you know what I mean. Don't like? Don't read. Nuff said._

_**Fairy Tail is the leading category. **_Now why did the author pick that? Because for her, Fairy Tail is the easiest one to make and base a story on.

Anyway, The author doesn't own shit. She only owns this story. And she'll only let me say this once.

**\ (•◡•) /**

**Chapter One – Doing It All Over Again**

"I'm sorry, but what?" I didn't quite understand what they said. It was too early in the morning to even think about it. But I want to hear it again. I want to hear it clearly. I frowned and narrowed my eyes at them.

"Lucy. I never wanted to say it again, but this is the last time." Erza Scarlet narrowed her eyes at me. I gulped. This is not going to be good.

"You are a disgrace to our school. You don't _deserve _to be called a Fairy Tail student. You are a shame to all of us. It has been like this ever since you started going with us. _Always_ depending on our strength. You _always_ think that you can just rely on us to protect you from harm. But, no, Lucy. You may be weak, but it doesn't mean we should become your human shield. We're not your servants. We're not like your housemaids and butlers. You still think you live in a fairy tale, Lucy? Have you _lost _your mind and even dared to think that we will become your slaves? You're not a child anymore. Neither are we. Heck, you even asked Master to pay your family's debt to the Fullbusters! Have you no _shame_, you stupid Heartfilia heiress? Do you think that relying on us could save you from your pathetic life? Your father even left you alone because of your piteous being. How could you be so ridiculous, Heartfilia? Stop treating us like trash, when you are trash, yourself. We are not worthless, discarded humans like you. We even _wished _you were never alive! It is our biggest regret accepting you. This is no joke, Lucy. It's reality. Know that you are not worth being called a friend. You are not trustworthy. You are not loyal. _You _have broken the fairy's oath. That's why, you are _banned _from this school! Never come back, and don't even think about talking to us. Ever again." They all looked at me as if I was the bad guy. They looked at me as if I did the most terrible thing in the world. Erza didn't have to go that far. She didn't have to tell what happened to my personal life. She didn't have to tell that my very own father left me alone. She didn't have to tell about my family's debt to Gray's family. She didn't have to humiliate me in front of everyone. Erza never had the _right _to say anything wrong about me.

That was the end of me. I couldn't accept what she said. I knew it. I _shouldn't _have had befriended Natsu and the others. I knew I'm going to regret it.

I gave them all a look. My face was completely passive. No emotion. They stared back at me with the same face. I closed my eyes and looked down. I thought they were my precious friends. My _nakama_. But I guess I was mistaken. I never expected this to happen. Saying I was a shame to them, to the whole school. What is _nakama _in that? What? They were the ones who taught me what family is. They even told me that family stays together, that family never leaves each other's sides. But why would they just kick me out all of the sudden? It's so blunt.

Natsu and Gray stared at me angrily. My eyes frowned, and my mouth turned upside down. This is unbelievable. There's no way they'd do this to me. I even remember Natsu telling me one day, _"Just trust me. Trust us. We won't leave you alone. Ever. I promise you that." _But why? How could they do this? He promised me. He made me trust them. But they just ended up crushing me with their harsh words and stares. I feel so weak. Why did I believe them? Why did I even convince myself that staying in Fairy Tail will make me a whole lot better? "Why?" I suddenly blurted out. I wasn't expecting that, really.

My stupid mouth.

"Don't you get it, Lucy?"

That was Natsu. He sounded so mad. So mad, I can't even tell if it's him anymore. I feel frightened. Why did they have to make me so vulnerable? Ever since I went with them, I let all of my strength away, because I thought that being with them, will keep me away from all of the nightmares I have experienced in the outside world. I thought... that staying with Fairy Tail, will lead me to a whole new light. I had high hopes. But too much hope goes to a great disappointment.

"We are _kicking you out _of this school. The academy doesn't need scum like you. You're just a hindrance to us." Natsu glared at me, his sharp eyes scarier than it seemed. This wasn't the Natsu I knew this whole junior high.

My eyebrows furrowed in instinct. I took a step forward. I narrowed my eyes and my frown deepened. "What about _nakama_? My first year here in Fairy Tail, you all told me that we are all friends and family. All of us are united and are together as one. But now, you're kicking me out? Have you all lost—" I was cut off, and after that, I never wanted to remember what happened next.

**\ (•◡•) /**

"Ever since that day, I promised myself to go back to who I was. I promise that I'll never become weak again. People can really change someone. Especially if you made a part in your heart for those people, as if they were special. And for me, Fairy Tail was. They made me escape the chains of pain I have been trapped in my childhood years. They gave me faith, hope, trust, and love. I never thought they will hurt me. It was the worst thing I ever agreed to. I wished that I never met them in the first place. Because they brought me back to the pain I have been in for years.

They kicked me out a month before we graduate in junior high. How did I finish junior high? Honestly, the day after they banned me, I still go to school. They beat me up from time to time. Sometimes, they even beat me up even if there's classes. The professors and teachers never notice. For some coincidence, our principal – we call him Master – did. He called me to his office, and I lied about it. I told him that it's because of my cat – even if I don't have one – is getting really moody these days and he scratches me and something like that. And he bought it. Actually, I don't know what's gotten into them, to Fairy Tail, but I'm sure it's not good. A lot of people say it's the perfect school for everyone, but their opinions are totally wrong. I had bruises for a whole month, and it took my whole three-week vacation to cure. Even today, I have some of them. Like, when my "best friend," Levy McGarden and her boyfriend, Gajeel Redfox, beat me up with a _bat_. Levy even threw the story I made for her in the dump in front of me. It felt like it was too much. But they never stopped. It's like I was tortured for a simple reason.

Do you know that feeling? Your friends, beating you up? But they're not just _friends_. They're my special family. I couldn't take it. It's probably a miracle that I prevented myself from going to the hospital..." I looked down on my hands. Telling my thoughts is a relief. But I can't let out my feelings. No. Even if I wanted to cry, I can't. I don't want to be seen weak anymore. Even if I wanted to shout all of my pent up anger, I can't.

Until I realized something. My head shot up and stared at my visitors. "O-Oh. I'm so sorry I-I just babbled. I'm so sorry." I can't believe I just said my thoughts to people I just met. Would they think I'm weird? Would they think I'm a nobody? Would they think I'm useless? Would they think I'm...weak..? Would they..? My eyes were wide, and my hands were shaking. "I'm so sorry..." I clenched my teeth together. "...I'm so so so sorry..." Why am I saying sorry..? Did I do something wrong?

"No. No, it's alright. It's fine. Don't worry. Shh." I heard one of my companions say. Then someone was beside me. But I was still in a trance. I couldn't pay attention to my surroundings properly. My eyes were stinging painfully, and my lips were quivering uncontrollably.

It's the first time this happened. I've always wanted to break down and let out my feelings. I never wanted to cry. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." I kept apologizing, until it all turned into a whisper. I can't stop saying sorry. I don't know why but I just did. Is it because it's too painful?

Warmth engulfed my body. It was all so sudden, it felt like I woke up from a deep sleep. I stopped muttering apologies and gasped. "I..." My voice trailed off. That's when I realized someone was hugging me. It felt so warm.

I buried my head on their shirt, and I instantly started crying. Crying so hard, I don't know if my tears were gonna stop. I cried on their chest, and they hugged me tightly. I wailed, and my eyes were closed tightly. I could feel more tears streaming down my face nonstop. "It hurts. It hurts so much!" I yelled. "Why? Why is this happening to me? How could they?!" I hiccuped and cried all over. I gripped on the person's sleeve as if my life depended on it.

"Those... bastards..!" I tried to breathe in more air. My shoulders shook. The person soothingly rubbed their hand on my back, trying to help me calm down. They started to say relaxing words, and kissing my forehead so softly, I barely felt anything.

After a few minutes, I did calm down. I was already breathing normally. But I was extremely tired. I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes slowly dragged to the other people with us. I just realized that there are a large number of them. Probably a ten or eleven. But my mind isn't in the right state to even react properly.

The last thing I saw was – oddly enough – _pink _hair. And I was brought to peaceful slumber._  
_

**\ (•◡•) / **

Being with friends really is one of the best moments in life. Even though Fairy Tail had back-stabbed me, I have found other people that I could count on. I trusted them with all my heart. They trusted me. We are always together, no matter what the consequences. Most of the time, we hang out in school, and on weekends, we go out to the mall, or visit our favorite dessert–tea–coffee shop, **Yellow** **Tree [1]**, to waste time. It's like we do anything together. But we do get into fights, unfortunately. Well, it's not really that big of a deal, to begin with.

I remember our first quarrel was when Agon was being the arrogant asshole he is. He was saying that being in a basketball team is just a puny way to get famous. _I _was - and still am - in a basketball team, so I got totally furious and punched him square in the face, which got him flying in quite a distance. And we started punching each other. Even though a lot of our other friends tried to stop us, we didn't. We just kept fighting, 'til the other backs down. Basketball is my current passion right now, besides writing stories and novels. I can't just let anyone insult my dream. It turned into a bloody fight. But still, no one gave up. I've had enough, and I grabbed him on his uniform's collar, and threw him towards some chairs. That got him unconscious.

After that, I thought that the harsh training Grimmjow and Aomine gave me really paid off.

I met them on my first day in high school. The first person I talked to was **Orihime Inoue**. She was a sweet girl, with auburn hair and grey eyes. Orihime is bubbly, and I found out that she has a secret crush on Renji Abarai, our classmate in Gym class. That was when we talked endlessly, and knew about each other. I also found out that her brother, Sora, died a few years back, and her parents left them. I felt sad for her, and she said it was fine.**  
**

When it was lunchtime, Orihime introduced me to her other friends. **Renji Abarai** was there, too. He had long, red hair that was fixed up on a high ponytail, making him look like a pineapple head. I giggled at the thought. Also, he has tribal tattoos all over his body. On his head, his neck, his arms, and I don't know how far that goes. It makes me shiver. Ugh.

We all ate in one table. I counted them, and they were eleven people. And I knew their names.

The guy with dreadlocks and shades was **Agon Kongo**. He's an American Football player. He's an ass. He has a twin brother named **Unsui Kongo**, but he said that Unsui studies in Enma University Affiliated High School (EUAHS). Agon is an all-star player and used to be a womanizer, until he was with Mamori. Although he tends to flirt with other girls, he's still loyal to Mamori and keeps it in his pants. That's what's good to him, but he sometimes – or often – teases Mamori. (Eyeshield 21)**  
**

The girl beside him with brownish-red hair and a really pretty face was **Mamori Anezaki**. She's football team's manager, so I heard. And Agon's girlfriend, no less. She's a workaholic – which are pretty rare these days – and has a very big liking towards the Kariya creampuffs, making her have the title of "Mamori the Creampuff Monster." Poor her. But it's funny. She's a _creampuff otaku_. She's the same age as us, but she's like our motherly figure. (Eyeshield 21)

And I met a delinquent. His name is **Jumonji Kazuki**. He has short, blonde hair and brown eyes. He's a tanned guy, and an average build. I was told that he's a linebacker of the football team, and was a brash guy a long time ago. He has an x-shaped scar on his right cheek, and it seemed to be his birthmark. Jumonji used to bully Mamori's childhood friend, **Sena Kobayakawa**, who is studying with Unsui at EUAHS. But he stopped, when Mamori scolded him that lasted for hours. He likes playing baseball, too. (Eyeshield 21)

Then another guy with electric blue hair, blue eyes, and with a blue tattoo on both eye corners was **Grimmjow Jaegerjaques**. I don't know but I guess he likes the color blue? It's a funny thing to think of. He's a tough guy, you see. Pretty kind, to **Nel **only, though. Sometimes, he's really brutal, and acts like a delinquent. But he's not. (Bleach)

And the busty girl beside him was **Neliel Tu Oderschvanck**. When I first heard her name, I was like, _WTF? _and she spelled it out for me, and I was still like, _WTF? _But when she wrote it in paper, then that was when I was seriously like, _WTF? _She told me that I could call her **Nel**, instead. Nel had green hair that goes in waves down her back, and big, hazel eyes. Her birthmark was a crimson line that goes across her face horizontally, and a rather large scar from her forehead and down her nose. I heard from Orihime that she likes Grimmjow, and tends to call him Grimmy. Cute. (Bleach)

Then a fellow basketball player **Aomine Daiki**. He has bluish purple hair, and purple eyes. He's dark-skinned, and really tall. He's their ace player when they were middle school, as he told me. He's pretty good, and now, we're a team. (Kuroko no Basuke)

And his childhood friend, **Momoi Satsuki**. She has long pink hair, and pink eyes. Pale skin, and pretty. For me, Satsuki and Daiki look great together, but they kept denying it. And Satsuki has a one-sided crush on their former teammate that goes in another high school, too. And to my surprise, it's because of a Popsicle stick that said _winner _on it that came from a convenience store. Satsuki is the team's manager. (Kuroko no Basuke)

I met another girl with pink hair. Her name's **Neko Yashiro [2]**. Her eyes seemed to have **Heterochromia iridium [3]**. With her left eye as green, and her right as blue. She likes fish and spicy rice crackers. She's bubbly and likes to play. Then I heard her brother, Isana Yashiro, studies in a different school. For some reason, she's really trustworthy and a good friend. (K)

Another guy, but this time with red hair, has the name of **Suoh Mikoto**. Amber eyes and a muscular build. Under his eyes were light creases. I heard that he's been with Neko ever since when they were kids, along with Isana Yashiro. He's a cool guy, but with a violent temper, Neko warned me. He's like a father to us, but he's the same age as us. Matured, and knows what he does. (K)**  
**

And Mikoto's adoptive younger brother, **Yata Misaki**. He has red hair as well, and hazel eyes. I'm taller than him, and he wears a black beanie, and I see him with large headphones hanging on his neck everyday. I heard that he likes riding his skateboard. Yata is rather brash and vulgar. He's irritable, especially about his height. You could say he's a really moody guy. (K)

Last but not the least, I met **Hijikata Toushiro**. He has raven hair, and dark droopy eyes. He's kind of a good-looking guy, and always a serious look on his face. He tends to bring a sword, thinking that he's a _ronin_. Funny thing is, he's a fan of samurais or something. Let me tell you one thing, that sword he carries is _real_. He showed it to all of us. And he has a craving for mayonnaise, and he'd go crazy about it if he doesn't have mayo on his food. Like, Mamori.

There. Thirteen of them. Including me, we're all fourteen. I realized that all of them have their own unique personalities.

And then, we talked and talked and talked, I immediately remembered Fairy Tail. And I fainted. I don't know why, though.

When I woke up, I was in the school's infirmary. I was with them again. All of them complete. They asked me what's wrong, and I told them everything. I told them what happened at Fairy Tail, I told them what I feel, and I even cried my eyes out in front of them and I fell to a dreamless sleep. When I woke up again, it was raining on that time. They were still there. And they comforted me. They told me that to not worry, and they won't do that to us. Heck, even Agon told me so. That made me cry again. But I felt happy. They skipped class just to accompany me, and they even stayed there just so they know I was safe. I never remembered Fairy Tail doing something like that for me.

That was when I knew that maybe, just maybe, I'll give them a chance. I'll try to have friends again, and forget about Fairy Tail. I knew that they'll take care of me. And I'll take care of them.

I joined basketball after that. And became close with Daiki and Satsuki. I tried out football too. Even though I was capable of it, I chose basketball instead. But I became close with Agon, Jumonji, and Mamori too.

And we all bonded. I enjoyed my time with them. It was really fun. I never imagined them betraying me or anything like that. Ever since I went to **Ashford International High School [4] **in Japan, I felt glad. I never hated life anymore. It felt so right, I don't want to leave.

"Lu-chan! Let's go!" I heard Neko call out for me, waving her hand in the air. I smiled, and shook my head. Really childish Neko.

"Coming!" I yelled back at her, and went towards them. I'm happy with them, and that's enough if they're happy with me too.

I guess, doing it all over again was a great idea, huh?

**To Be Continued**

**...**

**[1] Yellow Tree – **it's a local cafe place in our town.

**[2] Neko Yashiro ****– **she's not supposed to have a surname, but I had to. She's not even Isana's sibling in the anime. Just a fellow clansman. And, no, Yata isn't really Mikoto's adoptive brother. They're just clansmen too. For the sake of the fanfiction, okay?

**[3] Heterochromia iridium **– refers to a difference in coloration, usually of the iris but also of hair or skin. Heterochromia is a result of the relative excess or lack of melanin (a pigment). It may be inherited, or caused by genetic mosaicism, chimerism , disease, or injury.

**[4] Ashford Internation High School ****–** originally Ashford Academy, from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion.

**... **

If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Through review or PM, anything is fine. My apologies if this chapter ever confused you.

- Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed.


End file.
